In general, when performing a welding, cutting or grinding work, a welding mask is worn for protection of the welder's eyes from a variety of toxic substances and to block strong lights, and various kinds of convenient and secure electronic welding masks are being developed and used.
The conventional glare shielding device of electronic welding surface has been developed in order to provide the welder with a changed or fixed level of standard in terms of concentration of the shutter depending on the welding work of the environment, to allow control of shutter operation caused by welding light, and to variably control delay time of the shutter in order to prevent the light after welding from dazzling the driver which can occur in the base material after welding, so that the control switch or variable volume required for these shutter operations are mounted in various forms and provides convenience to the welder according to specifically set locations.
However, said glare shielding device according to the conventional technology, had an unpleasant problem that phone was difficult use especially in an emergency, because mobile phone ringtones were not well heard due to noise of work environment in case of an incoming call on a mobile phone during work, and the difficulty of having to take off the shield mask to pick up the phone after halting the work.
Therefore, the applicant, through KR 2009-0130323 (Dec. 24, 2009 Pending), provided a glare shielding device that has a wireless communication function, and the present inventor has come to developing the controlling method of electronic eye protection apparatus for welding, such as: setting history state of the main data such as utilization, operation, settings, failure, location, and password of a glare shielding plate (that is, automatic darkening filter (ADF)) to the main controlling method of said glare shielding device (that is, electronic eye protection apparatus for welding); remote controlling the main data of said ADF by interworking with said electronic eye protection apparatus for welding in Bluetooth communication by using the Apps by substituting said mobile phone with a smartphone; and supporting the Helps such as Instructions for Use; and preventing thefts.
Also, there was a problem of remote controlling workers who worked far away from the managing center.